


Puppeteer

by Inte1eon



Category: Sly Cooper (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anger, Bad Decisions, Betrayal, Deception, Gen, Neglect, Other, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22774834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inte1eon/pseuds/Inte1eon
Summary: REDONE: An alternate take on Shell-Shocked Heart.
Relationships: Bentley/Penelope (Sly Cooper)
Kudos: 5





	Puppeteer

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing except these concepts.

_"This blasted suit is so_ hot! _I need some air..."_  
  
When Bentley wheeled into the room undetected, jumping out from in the hatch came the _last_ anthropomorphic animal he expected running the operation.  
  
"Much better!" the mouse said, getting the kinks out of her system. "I can barely think in there."  
  
"It's not possible!" Bentley exclaimed out of alarm.  
  
She didn't say a word while jumping onto the stool of a nearby computer.  
  
"Penelope?!" he asked in disbelief. "But why would she...?!"  
  
"Le Paradox had a point in that Bentley didn't give a rat's _tail_ about me!" Penelope ranted, typing away her progress on the keyboard. "That blasted turtle only cared about his time machine and the future! He kept pushing me away to focus on his work! His words and actions make it clear where his loyalties lie!"  
  
She punched the machine out of frustration on that last part.  
  
"If anything, the two most brilliant minds could've worked together for this, but nooo..." she continued.  
  
The mouse hopped off the stool and walked away.  
  
"Bentley. For a genius, you're so _dumb!"_ she finished, finally calming down.  
  
Penelope was unaware that Bentley had racked his mind for memories of their time together. Indeed, there were times when Bentley got wrapped in his work on his time machine. More than once, he neglected to spend time with Penelope. Bentley had not only been a bad boyfriend, but Penelope had turned traitor because of it.  
  
"I think I'm going to be sick..." the turtle said, looking down out of distress.

* * *

It was sometime after Bentley withdrew himself into his shell did Sly call upon Sir Galleth to try and get a plan together. Unfortunately, Sly was not having any luck with ideas.  
  
"We _need_ to patch things up with Bentley and Penelope, but how?" Sly asked. "Man, we need Bentley back."  
  
"I am still a bit bewildered that the Black Knight was a friend of yours," Galleth noted, stroking his chin at the revelations.  
  
"Yeah, well, she's an angry friend now," the other raccoon noted.  
  
"In the face of such tragedy, there is but one option," Galleth decided.  
  
He moved forward and readied his cane.  
  
"We storm the castle and smash this villain!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Okay, slow down, Turbo," Sly told him, approaching him before he can do anything reckless. "How do we get _inside_ the castle?"  
  
 _"That!_ I know not," Galleth replied in his bombastic way. "However, there is a way to craft some exceedingly useful explosive devices."  
  
Galleth used his cane to point in specific directions.  
  
"You and I must part ways," he instructed. "I will gather Fire Bulbs while you must procure a bottle of Merlin's Magic Powder."  
  
"Of course," Sly complied, taking that as a start. "And where would I get this?"  
  
"Why at the Carnival, of course!" the older raccoon directed. "I hope your archery skills are satisfactory."  
  
"Oh, I think I'm up to snuff," Sly said confidently, turning his cane upside down and leaning on it.  
  
"Then, the die is cast!" Galleth declared. "Fare thee well!"  
  
With a triumphant laugh, Galleth was off and running.

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanon tidbits  
> -Point of divergence begins when Le Paradox sways Penelope to his side for different reasons than in canon.


End file.
